Cory Monteith
Cory Monteith (born Cory Allan-Michael Monteith, pronounced "Mon-TEETH") is a Canadian actor, singer and drummer best known for his role as Finn Hudson in Glee on Fox. Early life Monteith was born in Calgary, Alberta and raised in Victoria, British Columbia. He has one older brother. His parents divorced when he was 7, and by 13, Monteith, once a promising student who at age 5 could read at a fourth-grade level—was skipping school to get drunk and smoked cannabis. Monteith estimates that by the age of 16, when he quit for good, he had attended 12 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. Cory revealed he went to rehab at the age of 19 and was finally given an ultimatum by his family to get clean or get turned over to the police for theft charges after he stole a significant amount of money from a family member. "I was done fighting myself," he said. "I finally said, ‘I’m gonna start looking at my life and figure out why I’m doing this.'" Career Before becoming an actor, he worked in Nanaimo, British Columbia, as a Wal-Mart people greeter, in a car wash, taxicab driver, school bus driver and roofer. Monteith dropped out of school in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview: "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Monteith began his actings career in Vancouver, British Columbia. He played minor roles in Final Destination 3, Whisper and Deck the Halls, had a recurring role in Kyle XY and also appeared in Smallville, Supernatural, and Flash Gordon. In 2007, he starred in the MTV series Kaya. In 2009, Monteith was cast in the Fox series Glee, playing Finn Hudson, the male lead of the glee club and the quarterback of McKinley High School. For his audition tape, he drummed on Tupperware using unsharpened pencils. The first time he sang in front of an audience was at his in-person audition, at which he sang "Honesty" by Billy Joel. He and Lea Michele, his Glee co-star, were included in Entertainment Weekly's 2009 "Summer Must List", being named "Summer's Must Songbirds" for their portrayals of Finn and Rachel on Glee, respectively. In 2011, he starred alongside Selena Gomez, Leighton Meester, and Katie Cassidy in the comedy Monte Carlo. Personal life He currently resides in Los Angeles, California. Monteith also never graduated from high school and dropped out in the ninth grade. Monteith said in an interview "It wasn't for me. I can remember ever since about the sixth or seventh grade, I just didn't understand why I had to learn what I was learning. For some reason, there was a spirit of rebellion in me." Filmography Quotes *''"I wonder if, in China, they have Canada Town. Am I the first person who has thought that before?"'' *''"Evolved? As a dancer? Me? I don’t fall down as much, unless it’s part of the scripted dance. I don’t step on other people’s toes anymore. I think if I started the show a one out of ten dancer, now I am a two and a half."'' *''"Instant hard on." '' *''"I figure the only reason people get up this early is to prove a point or fly to New York." (5 AM)'' *''“There is a way out. You never know what’s in store for you.”'' *''"Best advice my mom gave me? Believe in yourself. Work hard. Never stop hustlin'."'' Trivia *He is 6 feet, 3 inches tall. *Zodiac sign is Taurus. *He grew up in Victoria, British Columbia and he considers it as his hometown. *He had odd jobs before becoming an actor, he was a Wal-Mart people greeter, cab driver and was into roof construction. *His parents divorced when he was 7. *He has one older brother. *His hobbies include snowboarding and traveling. *Started playing drums when he was 7. *Currently plays drums for the indie band called Bonnie Dune. *His audition song for Glee was "Can't Fight This Feeling" by REO Speedwagon. In the Pilot episode of Glee as Finn Hudson he is seen in the shower singing Can't Fight This Feeling. *He gets specific when you ask him to say buddy *He wants a Michael Jackson themed Glee episode *He likes Italian Food *The first time he cried like a little girl was a production of Equus *His favorite color is blue *His favorite sports are hockey and basketball *His first car was a 1972 Dodge Colt *He wants to go to eastern Europe *His favorite game is Call of Duty 4 *Often jokes with Lea Michele about marrying each other (Like when they said that they are taking pictures for their "save the date" wedding) and one time let it slip that Glee was like their little baby *He was the one who gave Lea Michele her twitter name. (@msleamichele) *He loves using the flipcam. *Good friends with Lea, Dianna and Mark. *He has a tribal tattoo on his upper arm *His Twitter name was @frankenteen 'but he changed it to '@CoryMonteith (follow him on Twitter) *He had earrings when he was 17 *He had drug addiction as a teenager *When he was 13, he skipped school to get drunk and smoked pot *Dropped out of high school when he was 16 *Was on the cover of Parade *Given an ultimatum by his family to get clean or get turned over to the police for theft charges after he stole a significant amount of money from a family member. *Supports Vancouver Canucks & is a proud Canadian *At age of 5, He could read at a fourth-grade level. *He had attended 12 different schools, including alternative programs for troubled teens. *He went to Rehab when he was only 19. *Lea Michele sometimes calls him CoMo('Co'ry/'Mo'nteith), according to a tweet. *Has gone all naked for the film "Bloody Mary". *Received his high school diploma in the spring of 2011 from an alternative school he attended in his hometown *He can do an Australian Accent *He is a baritone. *He once played a prank on Lea. He told Lea that she accidently scratched his car with her car, but the scratch on Cory's car was actually a sticker. When he peeled it off, Lea threw a sandwich at him. *Played a character similar to Finn on The Simpsons. *He was the Grand Marshall at the Grey cup parade in Vancouver, BC. *Has colored his hair to hide his gray hair. *He has a very unoticeable stutter in some interviews. *Hosted the 2012 GLAAD awards with co-star, Naya Rivera. *He used to be blonde as a kid. *Tallest Glee Cast member. *Thinks Lea Michele has the best body of all the Glee Cast. He also thinks she is the nerdiest of the cast. *Is currently dating and moving in with cast member, Lea Michele Gallery Photobooth rachelfinn.jpg|Cory As Finn Hudson with Rachel Berry Ushollywoodphototextless.jpg|Cory with the Cast Of Glee Showmance.jpg|Cory dancing "Push It" CoryMonteith2.jpg|Cory Moteith bare-chested CoryMonteith4.jpg|Cory Moteith half-naked Glee Single Ad Keyart Finn.jpg Corymonteith23543.jpg Cory monteith 3141029.jpg 1-cory.png Cory-monteith-raising-the-roof-01.jpg 230px-Finn.jpg Cory-monteith-lea-michele-01.jpg Glee-FOX-Takedown-11.jpg Tumblr lj45tuW7ds1qdi5i8.gif|finn lea-michele-kids-choice-awards-cory-monteith-03.jpg glee49.jpg tumblr_llghgjRDIW1qd57qwo1_400.jpg 107_509.jpg glee-cory-monteith_l.jpg 119743-cory-monteith-180x200.jpg 1258494501_cory_monteith_lg.jpg cory-monteith-240x300.jpg cory-monteith-435-4.jpg cory-monteith-20090924-537930.jpg Cory-Monteith-cory-monteith-8680693-480-828.jpg cory-monteith-glee.jpg small.jpg Glee-Cast-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22728934-500-336.jpg Glee-Cast-backstage-in-Philadelphia-meeting-Mayor-Nutter-glee-22733430-500-348.jpg Cory-Monteith-Boston-Glee-Live-glee-22729012-500-336.jpg Kaya15.png|Cory playing drums in Kaya tumblr_lmq2wfDvfX1qcac75o1_500.png|Glee live ! Cory3.png|Cory in Bloody Mary Tumblr lmtbj4zWVz1qjf9gr.jpg|Lea Michele and Cory Monteith during filming in New York Kyle XY Charlie.jpg|Kyle XY- Charlie Tanner Kyle XY Charlie 2.jpg|Kyle XY- Charlie Tanner 2 Kyle XY Charlie 3.jpg|Kyle XY- Charlie Tanner 3 index ffffffffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnn.jpg Corymonteithblueshirtglee.jpg coryblue.jpg Cory at the Glee 3D movie premiere.jpg 2011a.jpg|Cory Monteith - TCA 2011 19.png|Cory Monteith - Hybrid 35.png|Cory Monteith - Hybrid movie montecarlo17.png|Cory Monteith - Monte Carlo Tumblr lpad75m8bi1qbbl7io1 500.png|Cory Monteith at Jimmy Fallon Show tumblr_lrqu1cAF9r1qkogygo1_250.jpg tumblr_lrqu1cAF9r1qkogygo2_400.jpg cory-monteith-sag2012-1.jpg|SAG Awards 2012 cory-monteith-sag2012-2.jpg Monchele.png Dianna-and-Cory-Modelling-for-OP-Clothing-glee-11196409-1222-815.jpg 916h6e.png 90xlt9.jpg 90v9dv.jpg T Mobile Sidekick LX launch Los Angeles Arrivals HIH3Wnx5e02l.jpg finn1.jpg finn3.png finn2.JPG Quinn and finn rox.jpg Finn hudson.jpg|Finn in his football uniform DownloadedFile-1.jpeg|Finn glee poster DownloadedFile.jpeg 9592_cory-monteith.jpg|Finn...TOTALLY gorgeous!!! ghg.jpg|Finn hdhfdhdf.jpg|Finn finn2321412423.jpg|Finn ddfhdfhdh.jpg|Finn fdhddfhdfh.jpg|Finn ♥ ghhgdeh.jpg|Finn fcgfdgd.jpg ghhgffgfjhg.jpg hfghfghfghgf.jpg hgfhfghfgjhgffd.jpg hgghghghg.jpg hghggjkjk.jpg hgjhghgjk.jpg hgjhhhgjh.jpg hjgggjgk.jpg rryfdhfghfgh.jpg imagesCA0VFT5T.jpg imagesCA05QFN2.jpg imagesCAAGZPZ5.jpg imagesCAH2H9DR.jpg imagesCAJSMQEX.jpg imagesCAPY12CQ.jpg jkjhghkgkjjhk.jpg kgkgjkjk.jpg kjhhjkjgkj.jpg kjhjghjgkjhg.jpg kjhkhjhgkg.jpg gfghghdhghg.jpg hghhghjjhh.jpg hjkkghkjj.jpg gtfdhgdfshg.jpg imagesCA1Y14HT.jpg imagesCA892916.jpg imagesCAP6MDFU.jpg khjkhjkkhjgjkjk.jpg Cory-monteith-posa-per-una-foto-promozionale-della-stagione-2-di-glee-173473 medium.jpg Cory-monteith-in-una-foto-promo-per-la-2-stagione-di-glee-171953.jpg Primiere-Party-of-Season-2-glee-15382654-520-580.jpg Coryseason2.jpg Finn1942-1468265 100 100.jpg 541796 1284694095875 160.jpg 89517_first-look-its-tough-being-glee.jpg ip5x82.png|the funnest pic of Finn corymonteith.JPG|Finn smiling glee.jpg Header.jpg Glee120 0827.jpg Tumblr l9hwmgYHD91qascldo1 500.png Glee_Wallpaper_1024x768_Cory.jpg cory-monteith.jpg Cory-monteith-320.jpg 001-3.jpg Article-1314151-0B4BF5AD000005DC-300 468x286.jpg 180px-Finn-rachel-finn-and-rachel-12359967-424-1002.jpg New Directions on Sectionals and Regionals.jpg Glee cast.jpg Rachel-finn.jpg Images (2).jpg Tumblr kumrp24Pg11qavl3no1 400.jpg Tumblr lauwcqtwJn1qeugq6o1 400.jpg Emmys 2010 Kim Kardashian and Glee's Lea Michele gush over each other's dresses as stars hit the red carpet 12.JPG Normal cco glee120 356.jpg|Finn with Kurt simpsons-glee-episode-finn.jpg imagFeFs.jpg imFages.jpg imaTges.jpg ThumbnailCAL8MWZL.jpg mwahaha-o.gif Tumblr_le2inm7Cv01qe8rva.gif.gif 24wh4xe.gif 2860655442_1.gif sinttulo15.gif Glee cast!!.jpg Cory1.jpg Cory and lea.jpg Cory Monteith Collage.png New Directions.png Glee-333-glee-18145177-500-390.gif Christmas with Glee club.jpg Fan-art-glee-19258557-500-201.gif Glee-333-glee-18145168-500-281.gif HNI 0021.JPG HNI 0019.JPG Here at Breadstix.png Glee-animation-glee-11696519-400-300.gif Mark and Lea and Cory and Chris.jpg Glee-glee-18141068-500-450.gif Glee-glee-18141093-500-261.gif Fan-art-glee-19195242-500-564.gif Tumblr lg2c62Doqy1qdi18ao1 r1 500.gif Necklace.png Damn it Janet.jpg gleeeff.jpg 52547_big.jpg 67596_168679779810149_135703333107794_540180_6579520_n.jpg 67718_168679623143498_135703333107794_540175_2196257_n.jpg 19548572.jpg lea-michelle-dianna-agron-glee-gq-shoot-cap-12.jpg yearbook2_23.png Fabson.gif Tumblr lhof1vqm6S1qcyfci.gif Tumblr lhom3wBKUE1qcw269.gif Tumblr lhps0i0c0x1qcedwio1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lhmcsx1ghP1qahkas.gif Tumblr lhn699DYMk1qfx9mto1 500.gif Tumblr lhp6qfYnIO1qgcdzy.gif Tumblr lhnwabSQ5K1qhcgefo1 500.gif Tumblr lhofi3UfsN1qc7ytfo1 500.gif Tumblr lhngiajbxq1qgcdzy.gif Screen shot 2011-03-07 at 4.49.55 PM.png Breakmyheart.jpg Finn&Mini.jpg Images 13445.jpg 199307 132562583484037 100001908898316 206160 5092925 n.jpg 529px-Tumblr lgmtt7vLh1qfsfgso1 500.jpg 433px-Cory & Lea Duets.jpg 423px-Tumblr lholw6rhCl1qd6mljo1 500.jpg cory monteith.gif Pizap.com13020370740931.jpg Tumblr lj3w495Jai1qdbzrg.gif Tumblr lj51x8UgNw1qieu9ro1 500.gif Tumblr lj3aa0tB0o1qeyp1lo1 500.gif Lmw epi217 007.jpg Lmw epi217 006.jpg Lmw epi217 005.jpg Lmw epi217 004.jpg Lmw epi217 003.jpg Normal 001 (7).jpg Normal 107895792.jpg Normal 014j.jpg Normal lmw s2promo006.jpg Normal Glee-201 0347.jpg Images (4)h.jpg Glee-Cast-Fox-Photo-Booth-Photo-Shoot-glee-11379785-435-314.jpg 005k.jpg 014k.jpg 00jj.jpg 020811 glee2011tour.jpeg Football Finn 2.jpg Football Finn.jpg Finn in a Shower Curtain.jpg Cowboy Finn 2.jpg Cowboy Finn.jpg Cory X FACTOR 2.jpg Cory X FACTOR.jpg Cory Vancouver Kit & Shark.jpg Cory Vancouver Kit.jpg Cory through the looking glass.jpg Cory Monteith.jpg Cory & Sparkles.jpg Cory & Hat.jpg Cory & Flip Cam.jpg Bowler Hat Cory.jpg Basketball Finn 2.jpg Basketball Finn.jpg Angry Finn.jpg Finchel The Only Exception.jpg Glee 21- Cory & Lea.jpg Glee 20- Cory & Lea.jpg Glee 25- Finn & Rachel.jpg Glee 27.jpg Cory & Lea Hug 3.jpg Cory & Lea Hug 2.jpg Glee 7.jpg Glee 6.jpg Finchel Don't Stop Pilot.jpg Glee Season 2 Finchel (Photoshoot 2).jpg Glee Live Lea & Cory.jpg FinchelSmiles (Mattress).jpg Pilot Finn.jpg Sleeping Finchel.jpg Summer Cory.jpg Summer Cory & Lea.jpg Finchel Family 2.jpg Glee-Entertainment-Weekly-Shoot-glee-8174797-1250-987.jpg Finchel08.jpg Screen shot 2011-05-05 at 4.36.33 PM.png Tumblr lfcgw4h2DG1qcrnazo1 400.jpg Finn-Santana-3-glee-18501516-454-313.jpg 129471777390987.gif Fintannaosmvaerifh.jpg 205852_229912280378072_212619538774013_578748_601609_n.jpg 216743_229765943726039_212619538774013_577907_5997549_n.jpg 284289_229912300378070_212619538774013_578749_1078842_n.jpg tumblr_lr9ujgefIt1r0ifcwo1_500.jpg Ak9ycy.gif Faithfully Hug.jpg Finchel of A Very Glee Christmas .gif Finn-2x02-HD-finn-hudson-16088898-1580-888.jpg Finn-rachel-bowling.jpg Finn3.png FinnHudsonSeason3.jpg Finn And "The Grilled Cheesus".jpg Finn as brad.jpg Glee-born-this-way-04212011-01-430x297.jpg Images finnnnnnnnnnnnnn.jpg Portal-Jessesgirl.png blaine and finn.jpg FinnICGFTYMMD.png FinnTPPP.png FinnTPPP2.png FinnGJWHF5.png FinnGJWHF3.png FinnGJWHF4.png FinnGJWHF2.png FinnGJWHF.png FinnIKAG01.png FinnRSC.png FinnWAY.png FinnMITM.png Finn-and-puck-photo 466x323.jpg 0587332A-33D2-403F-88C5-6C7067E21475 extra.jpg Puckfinn.jpeg 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350308-1280-720.jpg 1x04-finn-puck-glee-8350317-1280-720.jpg 640px-PuckFinnSCICTT.png Glee211img7.jpg 0309finn01.png 44784 1295075499690 full.jpg Pinn.png FinnEMC.png FinnSCICTT2.png FinnSCICTT.png FinnRachelPuckEMC.png FinnPuckSCICTT2.png FinnPuckEMC.png Glee-Finn.jpg Hello13.png Hello12.png Hello10.png Hello8.png Hello6.png Hello5.png Hello1.png FinnShelter.png MTAW14.png MTAW13.png MTAW12.png MTAW10.png MTAW9.png MTAW7.png MTAW6.png MTAW5.png MTAW4.png MTAW2.png MTAW1.png CM.jpg|Cory Monteith Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o3 400-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h5y0gdma1qkxuj7o1 1280-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3h4da0NhQ1r5f59ao1 400-1-.jpg Lea4.jpeg Lea34ever.jpg Lea3times.jpg coryblah.jpg cory1.jpeg cory2.jpeg cory3.jpeg cory4.jpeg cory5.jpeg cory6.jpeg tumblr_m3ocvr9JgH1qbs8y1o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3v6oa0AoP1qbepsro2_1280.jpg tumblr_m3v6xhC0PF1ql1znmo2_500.jpg Cory_tumblr_m3v6oa0AoP1qbepsro2_1280.jpg Mongron_tumblr_m13p2l7EWh1r2pqz0o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto8_r1_250.png tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto2_r1_250.png tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto7_r1_250.png tumblr_m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto9_r3_250.png Tumblr m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto9 r3 250.png Tumblr m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto7 r1 250.png Tumblr m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto2 r1 250.png Tumblr m3tsamxQBz1qfx9mto8 r1 250.png CoryMonteithManInBlack.jpg CoryMonteith30.jpg Tumblr m416huZ25X1qlwja9o1 500-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no8 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no1 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no9 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m3zwxyh6681qjw66no3 250-1-.jpg Tumblr m410y1TCbK1qcvu1co4 250-1-.gif Tumblr m410y1TCbK1qcvu1co1 250-1-.gif Tumblr m410y1TCbK1qcvu1co3 250-1-.gif Tumblr m410y1TCbK1qcvu1co2 250-1-.gif As5MxiHCAAIgyEd.jpg tumblr_m41l79XKWT1qlqifro1_250.png tumblr_m41l79XKWT1qlqifro2_250.png tumblr_m3m4a3DTxS1qgf129o1_500.jpg tumblr_m3m48xm5A21qgf129o1_500.jpg Tumblr m42cn6n86a1qgf129o1 500.png tumblr_m41jzj2JDR1qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m41k1suTG81qgf129o1_400.png tumblr_m4qh0fVKSh1ql41uko1_500.png tumblr_m4qaq7fCGK1qbbl7io1_500.png tumblr_m4ra7wcU8U1qjw66no2_r1_400.gif tumblr_m4rlwjPJ3o1qbysf9o1_500.png tumblr_m4rsfeG3n61r4yh8wo1_500.png 001~328.jpg|The Glee Project - Season 2 - Episode 3 - Vulnerability cory monteith 3.jpg Videos thumb|290px|left thumb|290px|right fr:Cory Monteith de:Cory Monteith es:Cory Monteith Category:Actors